The Batman
'''The Batman '''is an American TV series produced by Warner Bros. Animation based on the DC Comics superhero: Batman. Characters Season 1 The Bat in My Belfry After taking down Rupert Thorne, Batman returns to the Batcave where he discovers all of the inmates at Arkham Asylum have been mysteriously released. Batman heads to the asylum to investigate and find out whats happening. He encounters a crazed clown called Joker who was responsible for the releasing of the prisoners as well as gassing one of the workers there with a deadly laughing gas. Joker then has the ultimate goal of turn everyone in Gotham City into a mad lunatic with the same gas by spreading it throughout the streets so Batman must stop him. Traction Three mob bosses are tired of Batman since the masked vigilante has been constantly taking down their operations, so they hire a professional hitman named Bane to kill him. Bane has the ability to strangely grow his bones and gain superhuman strength using special venom. Bane takes down and captures some people as bait for Batman. Batman arrives to defeat Bane but is nearly killed when he thrown through a brick wall. Batman then plans to take down Bane with a device he created called the Bat-Bot. Call of Cobblepot The Man Who Would Be The Bat The Big Chill The Cat and The Bat The Big Heat QandA The Big Dummy Topsy Turvy Bird of Prey The Rubberface Of Comedy The Clayface of Tragedy Season 2 The Cat, the Bat and the Very Ugly Riddled Fire and Ice The Laughing Bat Swamped A new criminal is in Gotham City who calls himself Killer Croc, a Human/Crocodile hybrid who has superhuman strength and the ability to breathe under water for a long time. Croc finds three criminals who he forcefully recruits when he takes them down. Croc plans to flood the streets of Gotham City by making the city his very own swamp. Batman sets out to defeat Croc and save Gotham. Pets Meltdown JTV Ragdolls to Riches The Butler Did It Grundy's Night Strange Minds Night and the City Season 3 Batgirl Begins Part 1 Batgirl Begins Part 2 A Dark Knight to Remember A Fistful of Felt RPM Brawn The Laughing Cats Fleurs du Mal Cash for Toys Thunder The Apprentice After attempting to murder the Mayor with his deadly Joker Gas, the Clown Prince of Crime then finds out Batman has a sidekick named Batgirl. So Joker also wants a sidekick of his own and eventually finds a kid who, like Joker, simply wants to make people laugh. Joker manages to recruit him soon after pranking someone and he becomes Prank. The two then get a giant gumball machine to stick police officers to buildings for the laughs. However, after Prank refuses to kill Batgirl, Joker wants to make him completely insane like him and having the courage to kill. The Icy Depths Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind Season 4 A Matter of Family Team Penguin Clayfaces The Everywhere Man Strange New World The Breakout Artifacts Two of a Kind Seconds Riddler's Revenge Rumors The Joining Part 1 The Joining Part 2 Season 5 The Batman/Superman Story Part 1 The Batman/Superman Story Part 2 Vertigo White Heat A Mirror Darkly Joker Express Ring Toss The Metal Face of Comedy Attack of the Terrible Trio The End of The Batman What Goes Up... Lost Heroes Part 1 Lost Heroes Part 2 Category:TV Series